Honest Dynasty Warriors 8 Trailer VR Version
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Here's my own version of the DW8 Honest Trailer by insertyournameheretwentytimes.


**The game belongs to Koei, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>DW 8 Honest Trailer<strong>

**From the company whose games have almost the same genre, comes the one of the newest installments of the Dynasty Warriors franchise,**

**Dynasty Warriors 8**

**Revisit the epic tale of:**

**(Showing Sun Ce and Zhou Yu) FRIENDSHIP!**

**(Showing Liu Bei) VIRTUE!**

**(Showing Cao Cao) CHAOS!**

**(Showing Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji) and ABSOLUTE CONTROL!**

**Head back to the Three Kingdoms Era where you will face problems such as:**

**(Showing Yellow Turban Rebellion) REBELLIONS!**

**(Showing Hu Lao Gate) TYRANNY!**

**(Shows all the other battles not mentioned) and CHAOS!**

**You will also face restricted vocabulary like:**

**(Zhuge Liang says Benevolence)**

**(Sun Jian says Tigers)**

**(Cao Cao says Chaos)**

**(Sima Yi and Sima Shi evil laugh)**

**(Clips of Jiang Wei saying benevolence)**

**-sigh-**

**Meet the Three Kingdoms and other independent factions like:**

**Shu, the zealots of virtue who don't even live up to virtue**

**Wu, the Fairy Tail of the era who does nothing while Shu and Wei duke it out**

**Wei, the barbarians you always find walking dramatically on horses**

**Jin, the secret conspirators that brought Shu to its knees**

**and, Other?**

**(Shows all the characters from Other)**

**They aren't even a kingdom! These guys are just different groups put together!**

**So get ready for an adventure like no other as you unlock the hypothetical routes where:**

**They stare at a crowd (Shu)**

**Chaos Man(Cao Cao) rides off into the sunset (Wei)**

**Phantom of the Opera rip off (Sima Shi) stares towards the sky (Jin)**

**And have a huge party with the other kingdoms having a minimal body count (Wu)**

**Well, to be honest, for me, Wu has the best hypothetical ending if only Chaos Man died.**

**Starring:**

**Poster Boy (Zhao Yun)**

**Not Kratos (Guan Yu)**

**Alcoholism (Zhang Fei)**

**Mouth Breather (Liu Bei)**

**Gandalf the Green (Zhuge Liang)**

**Moth Ninja (Pang Tong)**

**Oracle (Yueying)**

**Batman (Ma Chao)**

**Young Alfred Pennyworth (Ma Dai)**

**Macho Man (Huang Zhong)**

**Bane (Wei Yan)**

**Vampire-human hybrid (Liu Shan)**

**The Four Horsemen from Darksiders (Guan Ping, Guan Xing, Guan Suo and Guan Yinping)**

**Catwoman (Bao Sanniang)**

**Sif (Xingcai)**

**Bleach (Zhang Bao)**

**Stoned Captain America (Jiang Wei)**

**Altair from Assassin's Creed (Xu Shu)  
><strong>

**Papa Tiger (Sun Jian)**

**Karate Kid (Sun Ce)**

**The Fire Lord (Sun Quan)**

**Poster Girl (Sun Shangxiang)**

**Some guy with a rake (Lu Su)**

**Some guy with a short pike (Han Dang)**

**Steroids (Huang Gai)**

**Gwyneth Paltrow (Zhou Yu)**

**Asura (Gan Ning)**

**A shampoo commercial (Ling Tong)**

**Spartacus (Taishi Ci)**

**Tenchu (Zhou Tai)**

**Black Widow (Lianshi)**

**Captain Flynt (Lu Xun)**

**Pedo-victim (Daqiao)**

**Lollipop Chainsaw (Xiaoqiao)**

**Hula Hoop of Death (Ding Feng)**

**False Hero (Cao Cao)**

**Mad Eye Moody (Xiahou Dun)**

**Flatulence (Xiahou Yuan)**

**Short Cloud Strife (Yue Jin)**

**Unwilling gay man (Li Dian)**

**Prince Charming (Cao Pi)**

**The Bulwark from Borderlands 2 (Cao Ren)**

**Inspector Javert (Zhang Liao)**

**One Direction (Guo Jia)**

**Vin Diesel (Dian Wei)**

**Diabetes (Xu Zhu)**

**Johnny Depp (Jia Xu)  
><strong>

**Ballroom Dancing (Zhang He)**

**Princess Leia (Zhenji)**

**Terribly underrated musician (Cai Wenji)**

**Discount Lightning (Wang Yi)**

**Coffin maker (Pang De)**

**Underdog (Xu Huang)**

**Discount Loki (Sima Yi)**

**Discount Aphrodite (Zhang Chunhua)**

**The Phantom of the Dynasty (Sima Shi)**

**Just Cause 2's Sloth Demon (Sima Zhao)**

**Hit Girl (Wang Yuanji)**

**Edward Cullen (Jia Chong)**

**Bionic Commando (Deng Ai)**

**The New Justin Bieber (Xiahou Ba)**

**Rat Tail (Zhong Hui)**

**The other Discount Loki (Zhuge Dan)**

**The Grudge (Guo Huai)**

**Jeremy Lin's possible ancestor (Wen Yang)**

**Super Saiyan (Lu Bu)**

**A succubus (Diaochan)**

**The Elysion from Dragon's Dogma (Zhang Jiao)**

**Diabetes times two (Dong Zhuo)**

**Tarzan on steroids (Meng Huo)**

**Native American Assassin (Zhurong)**

**British Nobleman (Yuan Shao)**

**and**

**The Guy with the Dragon Tatoo (Zuo Ci)**

**Dynasty Warriors 8**


End file.
